


Wither

by theworldisntours



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family Dynamics, I Don't Even Know, Mentioned Sleepy Bois Inc, Minecraft, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldisntours/pseuds/theworldisntours
Summary: “Tubbo!” He exclaimed and ran over to the boy. He was face first on the grass, his brown hair starting to look gray. Tommy flipped him over, the veins in his neck were starting to show black. His eyes were closed but Tommy could still see a slight rise and fall of his chest. “He’s alive!”Tubbo has the Wither effect and Tommy doesn't have the resources to save him. After getting attacked by zombies he has to turn to the three brothers who saved him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i wrote this at night its also on wattpad so yeah. uhhhhHHHH i'll try to put tw before the chapters but if i miss smth tell me! btw no shipping IN THIS!! especially with minors! bc that's creepy and weird :DDD anyways hope u like it!

The day was colder. The world was recovering from the summer that had just passed. The man had a green cape and an odd-looking hat. Tommy was sure to keep quiet as his eyes followed the man. He kept one hand on the branch he was perched in and the other on his mouth, trying to stifle his breaths.  
Tommy wasn’t scared of the man, he was just hoping he would pass by. If he stayed for too long he would find the food Tommy had hidden in a bush. Then he would be screwed. He needed to get back home, quickly.  
The man started to walk over to the bush, Tommy felt his heartbeat quicken. The man bent over and pulled out a cloth bag and began picking the berries. Tommy tried to keep his breathing level, but it was getting harder and harder as the man got closer to the bag of food.  
His hand stopped picking the berries and reached into the bush. Tommy’s heart dropped. He found it. He pulled out the old torn-up bag that Tommy had stolen from a nearby village. The man looked inside the bag.  
“Stop!” Tommy exclaimed and leaped down from his branch. He reached out for the bag and tried to snatch it away from the man. He had a startled expression on his face and pulled the bag back.  
“Is this yours?” He asked. Tommy let his arms drop to his side and nodded. The man glanced back into the bag. “Are you sick?”  
“What does it matter to you?” Tommy asked and looked at the man again. He had blonde hair that stuck out under his unusually large hat. He was about a foot taller than Tommy. His face was kind but Tommy chose to ignore that.  
“Well if you're sick this won’t help.” He said and pulled out a flower Tommy had collected. “It’s the wrong fucking herb.”  
“Oh,” Tommy said and thought back to the book he read. The two flowers had looked the same when Tommy had collected it, but the closer he looked now the spots on this flower were wrong.  
“I have some golden carrots. Not the tastiest but they will work better than the flower mate.” He said. Tommy glanced at the ground.  
“That’s too expensive.” He murmured and grabbed the bag.  
“You can have it for free. If you're sick you should worry about getting better, not money.” The man smiled.  
“I- No,” Tommy said again. “You probably worked a lot to get that gold.”  
“It’s alright kid I got it a while ago. I’ll survive without it.” He said and grabbed the carrot from his bag. Tommy eyed it for a moment before taking the carrot.  
“Thanks.” He mumbled and put it in his bag.  
“See you around kid! Feel better soon!” The man smiled and walked away. Tommy slung the bag over his shoulder and raced through the woods. The sun was setting, which meant the monsters would come out soon. He was not in the mood to fist fight a giant spider tonight. So he jumped over logs and ran around trees.  
He reached the old shack and took a deep breath. He opened the door and walked in.  
“Tubbo!” He said cheerfully. The shack was cold and had a single window. The kitchen was empty and the floor was creaky. Tubbo sat up in his bed and smiled at Tommy.  
“Tommy your home!” He smiled. He tried to get out of bed but fell to the floor. Tommy clenched his teeth and helped him back into the bed.  
“I have something for you.” Tommy smiled. Tubbo’s eyes sparkled with excitement. Tommy pulled out the carrot and showed it to Tubbo.  
“Woah! A golden dick!” Tubbo exclaimed.  
“A golden what-?” Tommy laughed loudly.  
“Do you want some?” Tubbo asked.  
“No thanks I ate something on my way home.” Tommy lied. But the smile on Tubbo’s face as he ate the carrot was worth the hunger. It was always worth it.  
“You didn’t spend more than you should’ve on this right?” Tubbo asked.  
“Nope!” Tommy said proudly. “It was almost as though it was free!” Tubbo laughed and took another bite. Tommy tried to not be worried, but it had been months now and no improvement.  
The wither effect was deadly but Tubbo had been able to fight it off. Now he was just left with all the side effects. Nausea, dizziness, shortness of breath, stabbing pain. Tubbo was strong, but the wither was stronger. When the monster tore through his town Tubbo was the one to take the blow. Many people died that night. Tommy chose not to think of it.  
Tommy stayed awake that night, trying not to think of Tubbo. Trying to pretend like he would be alright. But he knew that without a steady food supply and medicine Tubbo was going to die soon. He was barely surviving now.  
He tried to stay as clean as possible and tried to not steal anything. When times got tough though the only thing he could do was steal. It was never a lot, but Tubbo wouldn’t be happy. Tommy worried himself to sleep that night. 

Tommy set out early the next day. Promising Tubbo to be back before night, so he wouldn’t get worried. He had a clear goal in mind. Kill enough pigs to give Tubbo a good enough dinner, and maybe even himself.  
When the wither came through his town Tubbo took the blow for everyone. Distracted the wither as the fighters shot at it. He was the one to get wither effect. No one in the town wanted to help him, they were too distracted with their own losses. Tommy ended up having to take Tubbo away from the town so they wouldn’t get taxed to death.  
Tommy took his sword and swung at the pig. The blood splattered against the ground and he threw it into the wagon he had brought along. He wanted to kill at least five, five pigs to last them three days. Most of the wild pigs had been taken by the village for community food, it was hard to get his hands on any food. He didn’t want to steal, he didn’t want to take someone's food and leave them starving. But sometimes, just sometimes, he so desperately wanted to take some.  
By the time he had gotten the final pig the sun had already set. “Shit.” He hissed and started to walk home. As he walked by the sweet berry bush he had hidden his food in yesterday he heard a rustling sound. He turned and saw two zombies walk out from behind the trees. The scent of death started to fill his nose. Their skin was decaying and only faintly resembled what Tommy could only assume to be once human. He was terrified of zombies. He had heard of a young girl in his village who had gone out one night only to turn into a zombie. She devoured her sister and her parents had to kill her. Tommy hated the idea of being eaten by a zombie but was even more scared of becoming one himself.  
The zombies closed in on him and started to grab his shirt. He drew his sword and swung it at the zombie's head. The wooden sword broke on impact.  
Fuck. He thought and backed up. His heart was beating fast and his breathing was uneven. He was defenseless, and Tubbo was probably already worried about him. The zombies tore at his shirt, and cut his skin. Trying to get a bite of flesh. His heart was beating so fast, and he couldn’t breathe. He felt dizzy and fell over, his eyes closing.  
What the fuck what the fuck? Then it went dark.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! I will hopefully be posting another chapter each day. key word is hopefully. anywayssss I hope you like it!

“Is he awake?” An excited voice asked.

“I don’t know Will, how about you punch him, see what he does.” A monotone voice replied with a small laugh.

“He’s waking up.” A familiar voice said. Tommy opened his eyes and shot up immediately. He looked around at his surroundings, he was in a bed, but not his own. The room was warm, warmer than he was used to. The walls were made of spruce, and seemed firm.

“He sure is hyper.” A boy said. He was leaned up against the wall, he looked a little older than Tommy. He had long pink hair that was braided.

“Tubbo, I need to get home!” Tommy explained.

“Not with your injuries mate.” The man from the other day pushed Tommy back down. “Do you remember anything?”

“I was attacked by zombies and my dumb sword broke,” Tommy said, annoyed.

“That’s what you get for fighting with a wooden sword.” The other boy laughed. He had brown hair that covered most of his forehead.

“I need to get the fuck home.” Tommy insisted.

“You need to rest, I barely was able to save you.” The pink-haired boy said again.

“No no you don’t understand! Tubbo, my friend, I promised him I would be home before sunset!” Tommy tried to explain.

“I’m sure he will be fine until you can get back. Why were you out so god damn late?” The blonde said calmly.

“No!” Tommy tried to tell him.

“Hey relax! He will be fine!” The brown-haired boy smiled.

“He has the fucking wither effect!” Tommy screamed. Everyone stopped. The room went completely quiet. “He has the wither effect, and there’s no food. He needs to get food or else...or else.” Tommy started sobbing, the reality starting to really hit him.

“Okay okay, calm down.” The blonde guy said. “Are you good to walk?”

“I’m good to run if I need to,” Tommy told him.

“Okay! Techno go get a sword, Wilbur gets your horse.” The man said quickly. “What’s your name?” He asked.

“Tommy,” Tommy told him.

“Right, Tommy, show us how to get to your house.”

Tommy ran fast, his heart beating quicker. The man, whose name turned out to be Phil, said he had been sleeping all night. That meant Tubbo had gone without food for about a day and a half. The wither effect would surely be taking effect now. He was scared, so scared, that when he arrived home he would find Tubbo dead. Techno, the pink-haired one, was cutting down branches that got in the way as Wilbur rode a horse. Tommy knew they were close. When he finally reached the shack he heard Wilbur breathe in deeply.

“Oh fuck.” Wilbur sighed.

“Is this where you live?” Techno asked.

“Yeah,” Tommy responded. He looked at the front yard. “Tubbo!” He exclaimed and ran over to the boy. He was face-first on the grass, his brown hair starting to look gray. Tommy flipped him over, the veins in his neck were starting to show black. His eyes were closed but Tommy could still see a slight rise and fall of his chest. “He’s alive!”

“Get him on the horse,” Phil instructed and picked up Tubbo.

“He’s gonna be okay, he’s gonna be okay,” Tommy told himself.

“We gotta get home quick. Wilbur goes ahead of everyone else, when you get home put Tubbo in a bed.” Wilbur nodded and started to ride back home. Tommy felt the sob well up in his throat but he pushed it down. No use in crying now. He started running behind the horse, all the way back to the house.

“Is he okay?” Tommy asked as Phil came out of the room.

“He’s just fine,” Phil told him and sat down next to the fire. “I had to give him a healing potion. We didn’t have enough to give him a lot, but it’ll keep him alive. Tomorrow I’ll go into town and get another one. Uh, Wilbur can I borrow a diamond by chance?”

“Of course,” Will responded.

“A diamond?” Tommy asked. “No, that's way too much I can’t pay back a diamond, especially on top of whatever I owe you for healing my zombie attack.”

“You don’t have to pay us back for anything.” Phil smiled. “Right now focus on Tubbo.”

“Well, I can’t just let you use a diamond on me! I’ll...uh...I’ll just keep trying to give him food and medicinal herbs!”

“That’s not gonna work against the wither,” Techno told him.

“We don’t have a lot, but we got enough to save your friend. Let us help you.” Wilbur said with a comforting smile.

Tommy relaxed his body and sunk back into the couch. “Alright.” He sighed.

“Mind telling us anything about you and Tubbo?” Phil asked.

“Well, our village was attacked a couple of months ago. You probably heard of it, the Roseville Wither attack.” Tommy explained. They nodded. “Well Tubbo got the effect, he was able to fight it off initially but stuck with him. Taxes were raised to pay for damages. Our parents had died, Tubbo couldn’t get a job. No one wanted me to work for them. We ended up losing our parent's house and leaving town.”

“So you’re siblings?” Wilbur asked.

“Well no,” Tommy said. “My parents found him when he was like ten, he lived with us for a couple of years.”

“Tommy!” A panicked scream came from the room. Tommy shot up and started running to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiIIIIII thanks for all the support! i rly wasnt expecting it! uhhH this chapter is gonna be from Tubbo's pov- the pov will change between different chapters but never in the same chapter. anyways! i rly hope yall like it!

Tubbo watched the sun go down, he set down the book he was reading. He waited patiently for Tommy to come through the door, he waited for him to proudly present what food he had gathered and pushed most of it towards Tubbo. He waited to be able to ask him if he had eaten and planned to force some food down his throat. He waited for this. It never came. 

He started getting nervous, it was pitch dark outside. Tommy always came back by now, always. He kept waiting until his eyes couldn’t wait anymore, and he fell asleep. 

When he woke up he looked over to the bed next to him. Empty. He felt fear climb up his spine, hurting his head.   
“Tommy!” He called out. No response. He felt tears dot the side of his eyes. He forced himself to stand and he wobbled over to the door. He turned the knob and collapsed to the ground. He looked at his arm, his veins were turning black. He felt the deep cold pain cut through his blood, and chill him to the bone. He felt a wave of nausea come over him as a stabbing pain came to his back. He screamed in pain and crawled out of the house. 

He knew he needed food, he knew he was dying. The wither started to slide into his heart. He was scared, but not for himself, for Tommy. Where was Tommy? His eyes closed, a tear ran down his cheek, a tear for Tommy.

He woke up in a different bed. The room was warm, unlike the room at home. Tubbo looked around, spruce. He expected oak. Fear consumed his brain. 

“Tommy!” He screamed out. Already expecting his calls to not be answered. “Tommy!” The door swung open. Tommy ran over to the bed and wrapped Tubbo in a tight hug. He ignored the pain. 

“Tubbo! You’re okay.” He mumbled. Tubbo heard him start to cry, he choked back his own tears. He held onto Tommy, not wanting to let go. 

“Where are we?” He asked. 

“My house.” A man with an odd hat and blonde hair said. He walked over to the bed and grabbed Tubbo’s arm. Tubbo flinched and moved away from his hand. The man looked at him, a confused expression on his face. “I’m just checking to see if the wither effect has gone down.”   
“Oh...okay,” Tubbo said quietly. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t come back by sunset! I lost track of time and then there were zombies and then my sword broke and then Techno saved me and then I woke up and then-” Tubbo started laughing. “What?” Tommy asked with a smile. 

“Even in a life-threatening situation, you won’t shut up!” Tubbo laughed. 

“You’re being incredibly clingy right now,” Tommy told him. 

“How was that clingy?” Tubbo giggled. 

“It just was! Don’t question me!” Tommy smiled widely. Tubbo laughed but it quickly turned into a cough and he winced. The cold pain jabbed at his side. Tommy’s expression changed as he saw Tubbo’s pained expression. 

“Who are you?” Tubbo asked and looked up at the man. The man looked down at him and smiled kindly. Tubbo avoided his smile. 

“I’m Phil. Techno and Wilbur also live here.” He said. Tubbo nodded and kept avoiding his gaze. “You look good for right now. I’m gonna go into town and get some more potions. Techno and Wilbur will make you both some food. Try to rest up.” 

“Thanks, Phil.” Tommy said. Tubbo watched as Phil left the room before relaxing. He leaned against the wall and brought the blanket to his chin. 

“Are you okay?” Tommy asked. 

“Where are we, Tommy? I’m really scared. Who is that? Who are Techno and Wilbur? Why are we here?” Tubbo stammered. 

“Calm down,” Tommy told him. His voice was soft, not usual, Tubbo tried to relax. “Techno saved me in the woods yesterday after I was attacked. They brought me back here and went to find you.” 

“We don’t know them Tommy!” Tubbo reminded him. “I don’t like new people.” 

“I know! Just give it some time. Either we leave or they kick us out. But for right now you have to get better.” Tommy spat. Tubbo stopped complaining. He wasn’t dumb. He needed help, he knew this. But he just really didn’t want to trust someone new. Tubbo ran his hand through his brown hair. 

“Alright. If you trust them I’ll try my best.” Tubbo sighed. He winced again, the pain was acting up again. 

“Tubbo.” Tommy whispered. “We need to get you better.” 

“I’ve survived for this long. I can survive for longer.” Tubbo gave him a painful smile. Tommy laid on the floor next to Tubbo, he quickly fell asleep. He was probably exhausted. 

The door opened and a boy with brown hair walked in. He had a bowl in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He smiled and set down the soup and water on the table. Tubbo eyed the food hungrily, he was starving. 

“Eat it, you need the food.” The boy smiled. 

“What about Tommy?” He asked. The boy picked up Tommy and laid him on a mound of pillows. 

“Tommy can eat when he wakes up.” The boy said. “Let’s focus on you for right now.”   
“What’s your name?” Tubbo asked. 

“Wilbur!” He responded. Tubbo nodded and took a sip of the soup. “Phil said that I should come in instead of Techno. He’s a bit scary on first impressions.” Tubbo kept quiet and kept drinking the soup. The heat from the soup started warming up his body. “I think Phil will be back by sunset, the village is a little far away. He will have the medicine by then.”   
“Medicine?”   
“A health potion!” Wilbur said with a smile. “It’ll be enough to help you start recovering.” 

“A health potion?” Tubbo asked. “Those cost diamonds. We can’t pay that back, Tommy is...well...he just can’t.” 

“He doesn’t have to,” Wilbur said and extended his hand. Tubbo flinched and pressed his back against the wall. Wilbur eyed him curiously and took the empty soup bowl. “Try to get some sleep.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank youuuuuu


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I am so happy with all of the support i am getting! uhHHH imma just keep writing and hope it entertains yall! 
> 
> btw i have a twitch if u wanna follow it- its very bad quality rn but that should be fixed in a couple dayssss
> 
> https://www.twitch.tv/jee_eva
> 
> :DDDD

Phil arrived at the town a little over half an hour later. It seemed to be a busy day, as always. There was of course a smaller town south of his house, it was closer. However, it was quiet and there was a low chance that anyone would sell a healing potion there. Phil walked through town, his eyes darting from each stand. Children were running in the street, playing with fake swords. The headline on the newspaper had the name of the winning Bedwars team. Phil had no taste for sports but Techno enjoyed watching the Skywars games whenever he got the chance. 

Phil walked up to the stand and pulled out his bag of money. The woman smiled and watched him look for what he wanted. They displayed various different potions, only the legal ones of course. If he wanted a potion of harming he would have to make a far bigger deal. 

“Do you have any healing potions?” He asked hopefully. The woman shook her head sadly. 

“I sold the last one this morning!” She told him with sympathy. “Is someone sick?” Phil thought back to the boy that was sleeping back at home. 

“The wither effect. Hasn’t gotten any medicine in months.” Phil told her. Her eyes filled with sympathy. 

“Months? Well, he must be in desperate need of the potion.” She bit her lip. “You know you could go and ask...her.” 

Phil knew exactly who she meant. “Is that my only option?” 

“Sadly yes. You need to get that kid the potion now.” She said. 

“Well, that’s just great.” Phil started walking towards the edge of town.

The ground started to get wet and muddy. He didn’t want to pay for a rickety old boat that would break anyways so he walked through it. The water was murky and brown. After a couple of minutes of walking through the swamp, he saw it. The house was raised up on stilts to avoid the water. There was a window with a pot holding a yellow flower. 

A black cat leaped down from the porch and rubbed against Phil’s leg. Phil gulped and walked up to the door. A woman opened the door before he had the chance to knock. She had yellow eyes and a tall pointed hat. Her coat brushed against her ankle. 

“Phil Minecraft greetings.” She said with a slight smile. “A boy is sick yes?” Phil glanced down nervously,

“Yes.” He mumbled. “I need a healing potion.” She opened the door a bit wider, welcoming him in. Phil followed her inside the hut. There were three cauldrons bubbling over fires, various colored liquids. There was a bed shoved up against a wall and multiple potions stands. 

“In fact, I do have some healing potions.” She said and started to mix a cauldron of red liquid. Phil sat down at the old table. “Although I did add twice as much of each ingredient. This simply means it will heal anyone much quicker than it normally would take.”   
“How much does it cost?” Phil asked and watched as she poured the liquid into a bottle. She set the potion down on the table. 

“Well, a glorified potion has a glorified price.” She clicked her tongue. “However the kid’s half-dead right now.” 

“He what?” 

“Oh, you didn’t know? The wither is in his blood, if you don’t get this to him in an hour he will die.”

“I’ll pay anything, what do you want?”   
“Well we can start with that diamond, and what about your sword.” She smiled. Phil glanced down at his sword. Netherite and enchanted with sharpness. 

“My sword?” 

“It’s your most prized possession, right? Of course, you don’t need to help the kid. He isn’t even your brother! He must mean less to you than blood brothers? You don’t need to give it up! In fact all you have to do is go back home and tell them it was sold out in town. No one will know Phil.”   
Phil thought for a second. He looked down at his sword, it had taken him years to get enough for that netherite. Selling it would be like selling his life away. Then the thought of Tubbo came back to him. The kid was dying, the wither starting to eat at his heart his brain his blood. Tubbo means everything to Tommy. Phil may not know him but he did know something was wrong, the way he flinched how he’s scared. 

He grabbed his sword and tossed it on the table. He grabbed the neck of the bottle. “I need to save the kid. He is just a kid.”   
“You’re too kind Phil. Too kind.” The witch shook her head. Phil left before she could get any further into his head. He had only an hour. 

He had run the entire way home, and once he got back he stumbled through the door. Techno immediately went over to help him from falling over. He caught his breath, ignoring the ache in his legs. 

“Did you get it?” Techno asked in his monotone voice. Phil nodded and ran over to the guest room. “Where’s your sword?”   
“Sold it, to that god damn witch,” Phil told him and walked through the door. 

“The witch?” Techno asked. Phil ignored him and walked over to Tubbo, the witch wasn’t lying. She never did. She just wanted to get into his head. Tubbo’s breathing was shallow and his skin started to look grey. His eyes were closed, all his focus was on staying alive. 

“Phil.” A small voice said. Phil turned around and looked at Tommy who was sitting on the foot of the bed. His knees to his chest and back against the wall. His eyes were red, he had been crying. “Is he gonna be okay?”   
Phil looked at Tommy and then back at Tubbo. He kept his mouth shut and uncapped the potion bottle. He opened up his mouth and poured the bright red liquid into his mouth. A small gulp and the potion had gone down his throat. 

“He will be fine,” Phil told Tommy. Wilbur and Techno were standing on the opposite side of the room. The air hung uneasily, the silence was too loud. Tommy started sobbing again, Wilbur was humming a small tune. Techno had a hand on Phil’s shoulder. Phil just simply sat in silence, trying not to think of the worst. 

Tubbo coughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! next chapter tomorrow i rly hope yall like it :DDD


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooOOO i hope yall like this chapter! I tried to write more abt how Tubbo and Tommy talk to each other.

Tommy looked over at Tubbo. His eyes shot open and he started coughing harder. Black blood spilled out of his mouth. 

“Tubbo!” Tommy exclaimed worriedly and crawled over to him. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m coughing up black blood so I’d say I’m doing perfectly fine! How are you?” He smiled. Tommy laughed and wrapped his arms around him.   
“You’re okay!” He cried. 

“He’ll be fine but the healing process is gonna take a while. Death, however, is not an option anymore!” Phil smiled. Tommy barely heard him, he just kept hugging Tubbo.

“You looked like you were about to drop dead at any minute!” Tommy told him. 

“Well, that’s comforting,” Tubbo replied. Tommy looked over at the others. They were smiling but they looked tired. 

“Tommy we should talk,” Techno said. They walked out of the room leaving Tubbo to rest. They gathered downstairs in the kitchen, something was boiling on the stove. Tommy realized how hungry he was but didn’t say anything. 

“I promise we will leave before you know it. As soon as the effect goes down we can go back to our house.” Tommy told them. 

“You mean your shack?” Techno asked. 

“Well, shack house same difference.” 

“Tommy, how old are you?” Phil asked. 

“Oh uh...fifteen. Tubbo is also fifteen turning sixteen in like a month!” Tommy told them. The three exchanged a look that made Tommy nervous. 

“Wilbur how about you ask, you’re the nicest one here,” Phil said to Wil. 

“Ha! Sure I am.” Will laughed. “Anyways Tommy a fifteen-year-old can’t live in an old shack with hardly any food and a sick friend who almost died twice. Let’s be quite honest here it will be lucky if you two survive the winter.” 

“Wow Will I get what they meant by you being the nicest.” Tommy’s voice dripped with sarcasm. Wilbur smiled and continued. 

“In the end, you need a steady food supply and people there to support you if...well you know.”  
“Get to the point Wilbur at this rate the kid’s gonna be dead before you’re finished,” Techno said. Wilbur punched him in the arm before looking back at Tommy. 

“Anyways! Now that all distractions are out of the way, how would you feel about staying here? With us. As in you would be living with us, like-”   
“I think he gets it, Will.” Phil smiled. “Whatta say, mate?” 

Tommy looked down at the ground, trying to collect his thoughts. He understood that the help was needed, he needed the food and potions. Tubbo was on the verge of death less than an hour ago, he needed to get the necessary things to survive. 

However, he knew Tubbo didn’t like new people. He wasn’t sure how much he could trust him. The silence hung heavy before he lifted his head. 

“We need the shelter and food,” Tommy said finally. “I guess we can stay.” 

A smile crept across the three of their faces. “Okay! Well, I guess we will make dinner then! Technoblade you dumb motherfucker stop putting potatoes in the soup.” Phil said. 

“It’s potato soup, there are supposed to be potatoes!” 

“Like ten potatoes! Not fifty!” As they laughed about dinner Tommy snuck away. He walked up the stairs to the room Tubbo was in and opened the door. The boy was staring out the window, a frown on his face. 

“Hey, Tubso.” Tommy said and walked in. Tubbo looked up at him and smiled, no sarcastic joke or random comment. Just a pained smile. “I have news. Now whether you will like it or not is a different story!” 

“Oh? Please do tell.” 

“So we may or may not be staying here! For good.” Tubbo’s smile faded and a look of concern replaced it. 

“Staying here?” He whispered. “We don’t know these people.” 

“We don’t have much of a choice. Without a steady food supply and access to medicine and all that boring stuff you’d be..” 

“Dead. I’d be dead.”   
“Yeah, dead. Here we have food, medicine, company, a warm house! Everything we could ever want.”   
“But what if they throw us out! What if they take all our things and kick us out? What if they hurt us, I don’t know! What happens then Tommy?” 

“Then we figure it out! Listen, you need the help.” 

“So...we are staying here because of me?”   
“No! Well, kind of. No...I like these people! They’re really nice to us.” 

“For how long?” 

“I don’t know Tubbo!” Both of them went silent. 

“I don’t like new people Tommy. I don’t like any people! I like you and that’s about it.” Tubbo crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. 

“I know.”   
“But...if you trust them. I guess I can learn to as well.” He mumbled. Tommy grinned widely. “But if they make me eat any type of melons I will be leaving myself!” 

“Fair enough! Let’s go eat bitch boy!”   
“Uh I need help up or else I’m gonna fall into the pits of hell,” Tubbo said. Tommy nodded and gave him his hand but Tubbo just fell back to the ground. “Well, that’s unfortunate.” 

“I can carry you!”   
“You’re gonna drop me!”   
“I’m strong! I’m big and strong and tough!” 

“If you kill me you will be hearing from my lawyers.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :DDDD


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii sorry it is so shorttttt! i wasnt rly good at writing this one :D OH AND WE R JUST GONNA PRETEND THAT I DIDNT FORGET TUBBO IS DYSLEXIC /s   
> yeah i accidentally made Tubbo like rly into reading :D

Tommy dropped Tubbo once. Tubbo groaned and rubbed his head while Tommy laughed. “Yeah yeah keep laughing! Wait until I’m able to push you down the stairs!” This just made Tommy laugh even more. 

Tubbo sat down at the dining room table. The living room was right next to them, the sound of the fire filled up the house. The kitchen was to the left and Tubbo smelled something. It was warm, it was comfy, he felt safe. He didn’t like it. 

“Do you like potatoes Tubbo?” Techno asked. He had his hair up in a ponytail now, Tubbo wondered if his voice was always so dead. 

“Yeah,” Tubbo said quietly. 

“See I told you! They want more potatoes!” Techno turned to Phil. 

“They don't want hundreds of fucking potatoes!” 

Soon there was a bowl of soup in front of him and buttered toast. Everyone sat around the table, looking at him expectantly. 

“Oh right!” He mumbled to himself and took a bite of the soup. It warmed up his body, the different spices flooded through his mouth. He hadn’t even realized he was hungry. Tubbo looked up to see Tommy smiling at him. Tubbo smiled back and looked at him eat his food. For the first time in a while, they had a good meal. 

“Tomorrow we are gonna go get the stuff from your house!” Wilbur said. “You guys get to stay home with Techno. Good luck!”   
“Good luck heh.” Techno laughed. 

“What stuff is important at your house,” Phil asked and took a bite of bread. 

“Uh...just our clothes I guess. Oh, and I have this iron ax behind my bed. I used it to build the house.” Tommy said. 

“You built that thing?” Techno laughed.   
“I have books,” Tubbo said quietly. “All in a box under my bed.” 

“Books? How many?”   
“Around seventy.” 

“Seventy! That’s a lot of fucking books.” Phil mumbled. “Okay! We will get them.” Tubbo smiled, he wanted to read them again. He had already read them all multiple times but he loved them. Reminded him of his temporary home with Tommy, when he felt like he had a loving family. He would spend all his days running and reading. Now he could barely walk. 

He didn’t want to think about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :DDDD


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOOO here is another chapter i promise the story will have a definite beginning and end!!   
> also my twitch username changed soooo now its  
> https://www.twitch.tv/bubble07_  
> please come watch me! I stream with my friends and I'm somewhat funny

Wilbur rode next to Phil, his horse was being annoying. Wilbur had gotten Brownie when he was around eight. He had named her and now regretted the name more than anything. The name stuck though and now she was just being annoying. 

“Brownie is in a mood.” He said to Phil. 

“Isn’t she always.” Phil laughed. His horse was black and well behaved. As always. 

“Are you worried about the kids?” Wilbur asked and looked up at the sky. Phil didn’t answer immediately, processing the question. 

“I’m worried about them, yes.” He said finally. “I don’t know either of them but I’m not dumb.” 

“What does that mean?” Wilbur asked and looked over at Phil. He had a look on his face that looked like worry. He was scared. That was it, Wilbur knew his brother. Phil was scared. 

“Other than the wither effect Tubbo has other problems. He flinches when everyone but Tommy approaches him, he is quiet but when he’s with Tommy he is sarcastic and loud, he avoids us.” Phil told Wilbur. “And Tommy...well he is self destructive. A hero complex if you will. Only cares about Tubbo and doesn’t think about himself. Even when he has food he won’t eat until Tubbo has.”

Wilbur nodded, starting to see it. They rode in silence a bit longer, just until they got to the shack. The roof was falling apart and there were cracks in the walls. It must’ve been freezing and a miracle that no monsters got in. 

“How’d they live like this?” Will mumbled to himself. He got off his horse, hoping she wouldn’t run away. 

The inside of the house was worse than what Wilbur imagined. The ground was just dirt, with random stones here and there. The kitchen was to their left and had only a chest filled with nothing. The beds were to their right in two corners of the room, messy, with thin blankets. 

Wilbur looked around. “Surprised they didn’t die sooner.” He walked over to a bed and looked under it, a chest. He pulled out, surprised at how heavy it was, and opened the lid. The books inside were organized neatly, all with leather covers. Wilbur opened one and read down the page. “The Witches Curse. The kid has good taste.” 

“I got his axe, and a box of clothes.” Phil said, holding a box and axe. 

“Is that everything?” Wilbur asked. Phil nodded. 

They started to ride back home, the cool air hitting their faces. It was almost cold enough to be uncomfortable. Everything was just so uncomfortable. Phil stopped his horse abruptly. 

“Phil?” Wilbur asked and jumped off his horse to join him. Phil stared out at the lake and sat down on the edge. Wilbur looked at the lake, it was small, with a single tree in the center. His heart dropped. Birch lake. 

“We’re back at Birch Lake.” Phil spat bitterly. 

“Phil we should leave, you know that.” Wilbur told him and grabbed his shoulder. Phil ignored him and looked down into the watery depths. 

“I’m glad I woke up first.” Phil told him. Wilbur had heard it a million times but never stopped him. He was still grieving, for everything. “Imagine if you or Techno woke up first! Seeing them, at the bottom of the lake. Drowned eating them. Imagine if you saw that! Only….twelve.” 

“You were only sixteen.” 

“I was only sixteen! On that island, seeing them at the bottom, dead.” Wilbur kept quiet. He let Phil try to not start crying, he let him cry. Maybe it was the fact that he was younger, but he was no longer sad over his parents death. 

They had taken them to Birch Lake one day, sailed across to the island. Set up camp. Laughed, sang, ate. In the morning Phil found a letter, it said sorry and that they loved them. It said that they were sorry it came to this but the world was no longer worth it. 

Phil saw them at the bottom of the lake, the Drowned eating the remains. They stayed on the island for days, before Phil finally worked up courage enough to leave. 

“Phil we need to go.” Wilbur said and stood in front of him. He tried to give him a smile, let the pain ease away. 

Something grabbed his leg. Wilbur screamed as it pulled him into the water. Drowned. It’s skin was blue and green, rotting. It’s hair was long, must’ve been a girl when it was alive. Drowned has a sadder tale. 

Drowned were once humans who became zombies. However, the zombie found itself in water, and the zombies can’t swim. The zombie will drown, and die twice. Twice the death, twice the pain. Then it is a Drowned. 

She must’ve been hungry, Drowned would hardly ever get a good meal. Wilbur thrashed in the water, trying to free himself. 

“Phil!” He screamed before his head went under the water. He desperately tried to get to the top to get some air. Phil was still on the edge of the water, frozen. Wilbur took a shallow breath before getting pulled under again. He grabbed his axe and swung at the Drowned arm. The arm sliced in half, and let go of his leg. The Drowned made a screeching sound, like nails of a chalkboard. Wilbur winced and swam to the surface. 

He got out of the water, sputtering and coughing. Phil was still standing there, fear in his eyes, staring at the water. 

“Phil. Phil!” Wilbur said sharply. Phil snapped out of his daze and looked over at Wilbur. “I’m okay.” 

“I-I couldn’t help.” He said. 

“It’s alright.” Wilbur said. 

“I couldn’t help.” He repeated, the words pained Will. Broke his heart how useless Phil thought he was. The thought was eating at him. Wilbur wrapped his arms around Phil in a tight embrace. 

“You don’t need to help. It’s okay.” He whispered. They rode back home in silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you smmmmmMMMM

**Author's Note:**

> :))) hope u liked it!


End file.
